La cause du bonheur
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Harry est heureux, grâce à ses deux fabuleux enfants. Comment en est-il arrivé là, quelles épreuves a t'il du traverser ? Republication d'un OS mignon :


Un petit OS, déjà publié précédemment sur ce compte donc s'il vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est normal :)

Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, et c'est un des premiers trucs que j'ai écrit donc le style ne me satisfait pas totalement, mais si ça peut faire plaisir à quelques lecteurs, je le publie !

Un GRAND merci à Chibi01, qui m'a permis de retrouver cette fic : je te la dédie donc :)

Enjoy !!

* * *

**La cause du bonheur**

« Dis Daddi, pourquoi nous on a pas de maman comme les autres y z'ont ? Pourquoi nous on a Papa et Daddi et pas Papa et maman ? »

Harry regarda tendrement ses deux jumeaux, ses deux amours. Raphaëlle la minette et Stan le beau gosse, huit ans à tous les deux, aussi complices que complémentaires.

La puce avait hérité de ses yeux verts, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses et noirs. Il adorait passer longuement ses mains dedans, la coiffer.

Le zoulou avait pour sa part gardé la tignasse, mais compensait par ses superbes yeux sombres à s'y perdre.  
Comme il les aimait, ses deux mômes ! Ils étaient ce qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie. Ils étaient son âme, sa chair, sa famille ...

Ils étaient aussi et surtout les enfants de l'amour, un amour tellement improbable, tellement inattendu. Mais de ce fait tellement fort et puissant ! Raphaëlle et Stan en étaient l'incarnation, la preuve vivante. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, Harry voyait en eux un éclat de son amour. Raphaëlle dans les cheveux, Stan dans les yeux, et tous deux dans des expressions, des attitudes ... Ce regard qu'ils avaient déjà quand ils n'étaient pas contents !

A ce moment, pourtant, leurs regards n'étaient pas noirs mais emplis de curiosité.

« Hein, dis Daddi, c'est vrai ce qu'y dit Stan, c'est pourquoi que nous on n'a pas de maman ? »

Et devant leurs bouilles impatientes, Harry se remémora tout ce qui l'avait amené à avoir ces deux merveilles avec un autre homme, avec Severus Snape. C'est la guerre qui en avait décidé ainsi.

Pour qu'Harry puisse vaincre Voldemort, il lui fallait s'entraîner, s'endurcir, augmenter son pouvoir. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Severus. Et les deux hommes s'étaient découverts, avaient appris à se respecter, peu à peu.

Et la veille de la bataille, ils s'étaient étreints rapidement. Mais l'émotion passée entre eux à ce moment était telle qu'Harry en avait été bouleversé, et il avait pris la fuite. Il avait ressenti tant d'attachement pour son professeur...

Severus avait également été troublé. Dans cette étreinte, il avait mis tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à son élève : il y avait mis de l'amour. Il avait alors pris conscience du sentiment qu'il ressentait à présent pour ce jeune adule, si mature et si responsable, si vivant malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules...

Il sut alors, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry partir ainsi pour le combat. Malgré la prophétie, il l'empêcherait de se retrouver seul devant Voldemort. Il serait avec lui.

Il envoya un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de son projet, puis s'enferma d'un sort puissant dans son laboratoire. Et là, à l'abri de tous, il effectua le sort si complexe qui lui permettrait peut-être de sauver son jeune amour. Cela fonctionnerait, car Harry le connaissait désormais très bien, il savait comment agissait sa magie. Il avait confiance, son élève comprendrait et saurait.

Alors il fit don de son potentiel magique à Harry. Il transféra tout son pouvoir dans le corps de son amour. Puis s'effondra.

Harry s'était réfugié dans son lit dont il avait fermé les baldaquins pour échapper aux regards de ses condisciples.  
Il pensait évidemment à la bataille, à Voldemort, à sa mort qui l'attendrait peut-être le lendemain... Et il pensait à Severus, à ce nouveau rapport qui avait commencé entre eux par cette étreinte, à cette tendresse naissante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'achève avant d'avoir réellement commencé.

Et soudainement il ressentit une vague brûlante de pouvoir déferler sur lui, le laissant haletant. La magie crépitait dans son lit, l'air en était saturé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance. Alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre, à l'atténuer pour éviter les accidents, il comprit.

Il sut qu'il connaissait cette magie, qu'elle était totalement bénéfique pour lui. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur, elle lui offrait de l'amour en plus du pouvoir, un amour qui le rendait sûr de lui. Il la contrôlait totalement, sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer. C'était naturel.  
Puis il réalisa d'où venait cette magie, car elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine. Il poussa un grand cri en forme de prénom, et bondit hors de son lit. Jamais il n'avait traversé le château aussi vite. Les cachots lui semblaient être à l'autre bout du monde.

Enfin, il arriva et ouvrit la porte sans même ressentir le sort, grâce au don de Severus. Il se jeta sur sa silhouette sombre qui gisait au sol. A le voir ainsi, inanimé, il crut qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Il se mit à trembler et à gémir, sanglotant :

« Oh non, professeur... Vous n'aviez pas le droit... Je ne le mérite pas, il ne faut pas que vous mouriez ! Professeur, répondez... Je vous en supplie... Je fais quoi si vous n'êtes pas là demain, si vous n'êtes pas là pour moi ? Il me reste quoi si je survis ? Oh ! Non, professeur, Severus, pas maintenant, pas alors que je viens juste de... Oh ! Non... »

Submergé par le désespoir, il s'écroula sur le torse de Severus, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui. Il voulait disparaître dans ce corps.

Il n'entendit pas Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce, mais tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête sans lâcher le corps de son professeur. Le directeur le regardait, bienveillant.

« Harry, pourrais-tu le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il a fait, je vais pouvoir t'en parler. »  
Harry hocha la tête et suivit son directeur en silence, sans lâcher des yeux le corps de Severus qu'il faisait léviter.

Arrivé à destination, il avait retrouvé un peu de sang froid, et, ayant doucement déposé son cher fardeau sur un lit, il se retourna vers Dumbledore, attentif.

« Vois-tu Harry, Severus a fait quelque chose de terrible ce soir. Par ce geste, par ce don qu'il t'a fait, il défie la prophétie. Il te permet de tromper Voldemort. Et il t'offre une raison de survivre. En t'offrant sa magie, il a décuplé ton pouvoir. Mais il a fait plus que ça, car il a glissé une partie de lui-même en toi et ainsi vous serez deux faces à Voldemort, deux à lutter contre lui seul. Ce n'est plus simplement le duel annoncé par la prophé ce qui te poussera à survivre, à tout prix, c'est que cette part de lui en toi lui manque et l'empêche de se réveiller. Il ne pourra se réveiller que si tu la lui rends, avec sa magie, après le combat. Et si tu meurs, il mourra avec toi. Mais il ne faut pas que tu prennes ça comme un poids, une responsabilité en plus car ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a fait ce don. C'est une chance extraordinaire."

« Non, professeur ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est... Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je risque de le tuer ! Je veux lui rendre sa magie maintenant. Expliquez-moi ! »

« Harry, calme-toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. Par ce don, il te prouve son absolue confiance en toi. Il sait que tu vas revenir, et le réveiller. Et, je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait te donner. Par cette confiance, et parce que si tu meurs, il mourra avec toi. Il ne voulait pas te survivre. Vivre sans toi... Il t'accompagnera jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit l'issue. Penses-y Harry, avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Je vais te laisser. »

Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Harry, trop perdu pour répondre, et quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry se retourna lentement vers Severus. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui attrapa une main qu'il serra très fort.

« Severus, chuchota t'il, je sais que c'est une preuve d'amour, la plus belle que tu pouvais m'offrir, même si elle est lourde à porter. Te savoir avec moi, dans moi... C'est tellement extraordinaire. Je te jure que je vais revenir, te prouver mon amour pour toi en te réveillant, pour que tu vives. Avec moi, si tu le veux, si tu veux partager ma vie sans danger de mort, sans te sacrifier pour moi. Je t'aime, Severus. Tellement. »

Il embrassa doucement sa main, puis se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres de siennes.

Evidemment, Harry avait vaincu. Il avait tenu sa promesse, était venu réveiller son amour. Il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, de l'aimer, de l'épouser.

Evidemment, Severus, amoureux et heureux, avait accepté.

Un an et demi après leur mariage, grâce à une potion de conception, Harry avait été enceint de ses deux jumeaux. Il en avait été tellement heureux que son amour pour Severus n'avait fait qu'augmenter, si c'était possible. Il portait ses enfants ! Il avait à nouveau un petit morceau de Severus dans son ventre, sans danger pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Un mélange de leurs essences, qui allaient grandir, et rester la preuve de cet amour. C'était tellement fort... Il aimait tellement son mari...

Alors il expliqua à ses enfants, à ses deux chéris :

« Vous savez que quand j'étais petit, mon père et ma mère sont morts. Et même si je ne m'en souviens pas, ç'a m'a fait un petit trou à l'intérieur du ventre, un vide, parce que je n'avais plus personne à aimer comme vous m'aimer et plus personne qui m'aime comme je vous aime.  
Alors j'ai grandi avec le petit trou, et Severus a été le seul à s'en apercevoir. Il m'a donné son amour, et ça remplissait pille le petit trou. On était deux garçons, mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'on était ce qu'il fallait pour l'autre. Moi ça remplissait le petit trou, et Severus ça lui enlevait un petit bout en trop qu'il n'avait jamais donné jusque là, parce que ça n'allait à personne. Juste à moi. Donc on s'aime.  
Et plus tard, ça a commencé à déborder du petit trou tellement on s'aime. Alors tout ce qui débordait, on l'a mis à l'intérieur de vous. Vous avez grandi dans mon ventre, et vous êtes nés avec un Papa Severus et un Daddi Harry parce qu'on s'aime très fort et qu'on vous aime tous les deux encore plus fort.  
C'est bien comme ça, non ? C'est plus important de s'aimer que de savoir de qui on est les enfants d'un papa et d'une maman ou d'un Papa et d'un Daddi, je trouve ! »

Stan et Raphaëlle se regardèrent sérieusement, comme pour se concerter, puis semblèrent trouver un accord muet et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête :

« Oui Daddi, c'est toi qu'à raison, et pis d'abord nous aussi on t'aime très très fort ! » Lança Raphaëlle en venant l'enlacer.

Harry s'agenouilla et pris ses enfants dans ses bras. Après un câlin, ils s'échappèrent pour aller jouer.

Harry les suivit du regard, et sourit en sentant deux bras l'enlacer.

« C'est beau, ce que tu leur as dit, mon amour.., murmura Severus. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je déborde un peu, là. »

« Je sens ça, Sev, je sens ça... Mais je crois que je vais laisser déborder jusqu'à ce soir, ce n'en sera que meilleur », dit-il, taquin, avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser. En prélude à la nuit à venir..."

Fin

* * *

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
